Materials such as caulking materials and adhesives utilized in construction come in a tubular container having a tapered tip or nozzle at one end thereof and an axially movable piston-like member at the other end for forcing the material out of the tube. Such tubes are used in conjunction with caulking guns which have manually operated mechanisms for driving the piston-like member within the tube to expel the material.